


The Invincible: Kagome's Journal

by LittleMissDW



Series: The Invincible [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDW/pseuds/LittleMissDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just journal of the things going on in my mind and my true in depth point of view of the things going on around me in this crazy life I live</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invincible: Kagome's Journal

Kagome’s Journal

No. 1: Love? (Nah that’s just too…Sappy because I’m not in love… with anyone)

Music: Unapologetic-Rihanna (Yea it takes a whole album for me just to write a journal entry haha but I think that’s because I have gotten spoiled with this new technology)

Mood: Blah :P

What more to say…

Febuary 6, 2013

Hi Journal,

So it’s been a long time since I wrote…in any type of journal. All the things that I am going to say in here will only be read by me for me I even had to lock up Carmen just so I can give you all the Juicy gossip Journal ;D.I think this is why I love technology now because I used to get blisters and chafing from writing and carving. You get the point right anyway so….. What to talk about…Okay so Kai… I think that Kai believes that I’m oblivious to his advances (I mean yeah it did take both Sango and Ai to tell me over a century ago that the kid likes me but hey….I know now) Is like him….Oh I don’t know how much but I think the boy is like a Adonis in every women’s eyes it goes the same for Sesshomaru who gets on my every loving mind I mean yeah ur hot but…GET OVER YOURSELFE I mean how ego struck can you get. I’m not complaining thought I like that in a guy.

I think that both he and Kai have things that I find great in a Demon man (Because not all species of man is the same I would know I’ve been here for ages) for instance they’re both very very very…… Um where was I again….Is..Is that….Drool on the paper…Ewww I just grossed myself out…Hold on Diary… (Why am I writing to you like your real…Awkward much?) Okay so where was I again. Oh yes they are just delicious which is an awesome quality (Not trying to sound superficial but them being hot makes it better I’m not one of those girls that think if he’s ugly and doesn’t have status I won’t date him because if one of them were ugly but did have a great personality then I would still be okay.) Another thing is that Sesshomaru has the stoic thing going for him that’s what I’ve noticed so far but I think it’s hot. Kai is a sweet fun loving guy the guy that you can call if you need any help. I think that these things in them are amazing. I think that this is all I gout for right now….I’ll write back later

Best Wishes,

Miss. Kagome

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! So I wanted to test out the waters with this idea of the journal thing so tell me what you think.This is my first installment of ‘The Invincible: Journal edition’ Today I will upload Kagome’s Journal first then I will upload everyone else’s on a day or weekly installation. This will not be a mashed up version of everyone I will make it where everyone gets their own story instead of just one book because I think it might confuse you and definitely me. I don't own none of the things in these but my own characters which you all should know somewhat by now. Also this story was originally written during the summer but the Journal entries will be writien in this year so it might seem a little off but in last chapters i was already having them talk about christmas and school being in.


End file.
